


One night in London

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Terry, top!Torres
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的一篇天雷女体yy文的迷之番外。2012年6月29日原发于不老歌。</p>
    </blockquote>





	One night in London

**Author's Note:**

> 我的一篇天雷女体yy文的迷之番外。2012年6月29日原发于不老歌。

Fernando坐在吧台前的高教凳上，手里转着一杯酒。他面前那张小杯垫已经被他失手晃出的酒液濡湿了一半。他想他是喝得有点多了，但他仍然不行回到和女友同住的酒店里。他一口干掉杯中酒，抬起手准备叫酒保再添一杯。  
脚步声。一个男人走到他右侧落座，抓住了他扬起的手。“你喝多了。”Fernando不合时宜地感到他的手非常有力气，“别再喝了。”  
男人有一张方正的脸，深色头发理成最规整的平头，一双狭长的眼睛微微眯起。灯光下他的双颊略略发红，Fernando猜想这男人今天晚上肯定也喝了不少。他恳切的表情和那双微微湿润的榛绿色眼瞳都传递着一种善良老实的观感。然而酒精总能使人冲动。Fernando一把甩掉男人的左手，丢下一个“少管我”的眼神。  
黑皮肤的小个子酒保走到他面前：“您要什么，先生？”  
“我要——”Fernando刚说出两个单词就被那陌生男人打断。“别给他，他喝多了、”  
“不关你事。”Fernando终于说完了一句话，“一杯龙舌兰，谢谢。”  
“Ashley，我说不给他。”男人的语气里带了分警告意味。  
“我有钱。”Fernando伸手掏皮夹。  
“我不卖。”男人抬了抬下巴。  
酒保无奈地看了他俩一眼，最终向男人点了点头。“听你的，老板。”  
Fernando只觉一股怒气烧上来。他跳下凳子就要往外走，男人眼疾手快地一把拉住他：“你别走。”  
Fernando顿了顿。他又说：“你看，我只是觉得，你喝多了。再喝下去你明天一定会后悔的。事实上，从你点第二杯开始，我就注意到你了。”被Fernando瞪了一眼，他连忙举起一只手，“不，我没那意思。只是，你不觉得找个人谈谈会比倒在一堆瓶子里好多了吗，无论是对大脑还是钱包。”  
“好吧。”Fernando说。

 

现在，Fernando和那男人（他的名字是John，他是这么告诉他的。Fernando觉得这名字简直烂大街，却忽略了他自己的名字也好不到哪去的事实。他猜这男人的姓估计也挺烂大街的）挤在一张沙发上。这里是John的地方，无论是窄小的房间布局还是扔了一地的衣服和杂志都是明明白白的单身汉标志。他疑惑地看着John的手，无名指上的婚戒柔和地闪着光。  
“噢，那个。”John随着他的目光看去，“我结婚了，但是我妻子不爱我。”  
“你看，你女朋友不爱你，我老婆也不爱我。”John又说。  
“但是，我觉得Stephanie并不明白这个事实。”Fernando弯下腰去打开了又一罐啤酒，“她觉得她爱我，事实上她只是喜欢我，进而试着爱我，而已。”  
“哈，那她至少还试着爱你！”John向后一靠，“Frances根本他妈的试都不肯试！我从16岁爱她爱到26岁，她要不爱我干嘛不直说呢。”他想起弗朗西丝跟他说“John我们结婚吧”时的样子，削短得不留发尾的头发。尽管当时她穿着一条深蓝短裙——到大腿中部，John最喜欢的那条，真庆幸她居然记得——他仍觉得她才是他俩之间穿裤子的那个。他又想起她手袋和衣柜里码放整齐的工业强度的孕酮制剂，她甚至还准备了乙烯雌酚。她明知道他多想要个孩子！还有这处公寓。Frances根本他妈的不在乎。不在乎他是否夜不归宿，不在乎他是否携一身酒气和吻痕回家，不在乎他是否和其他人上床。她都不在乎。但就算是这样他也不想对她提离婚，毕竟是他答应了结婚，是他的姓被冠在她身上。  
“那么，她出过轨吗？”John问Fernando。  
“没有。”Fernando用手拨开一绺垂下来挡住视线的金发。“但我知道……”他打了个含混的手势。John了然地点头：“Frances也没有出过轨。可是我知道，知道她心里有另一个人。那你呢，你出过轨吗？”  
“我没有。”Fernando两手紧握在一起搭在自己膝盖上，“我觉得我不能有愧于Stephanie。”  
“真巧，我也没有。”John一下子贴上来，抓住了Fernando半缩在灰色卫衣袖子里的手。金发年轻人想要躲闪却只能紧贴着布制沙发。“不如我们出轨吧。”他嗓音沙哑，榛绿色的瞳仁不断在棕栗色的眼瞳里放大，尔后一个带着浓烈酒精气息的吻落在了他干燥的嘴唇上。

他俩从客厅里一路胡乱地走进了卧室——这回Fernando才意识到John很高，比他自己还要高出那么个一英寸。他俩互相推搡着对方都想获得主动权。事实证明Fernando更精力充沛点。他瞅准了对方的一个破绽将John死死地按在了墙面上。他手掌牢牢按住那个紧绷的身体，一只手沿着对方的下颚线条一路描到唇角，感到John似乎露出一个笑容。他握住John的下巴，交换一个绵长的吻。  
分开后John拿手背擦了擦嘴天真无邪地朝他笑。这让Fernando有了一种自己被当成小孩看待的感觉。“我可不是什么El nino。”他小声地嘟囔着，用膝盖顶开了对方的双腿尔后跪了下去，在那件红底卡通连帽衫的下襟底下用一只手叮零哐啷地扯开了牛仔裤的皮带和拉链，在对方来得及反应之前就大胆地张口含住了对方。他感到John几乎是立刻就在他嘴里抽跳着变硬了。那器官迅速胀大压迫着他口腔和喉管。他条件反射地干呕了一下。John指甲修剪得干净齐整的手松松地插进他金色的头发里压迫着他的同，迫使那玩意整根没入他口腔里。他翻个白眼，努力后撤一获得新鲜空气。一待这个目的达成，他又投入到战斗中去。他舌头绕着那柱体打着圈，接着把它含得更深些卖力地吸吮起来。头顶上方传来男人倒抽着气的暗哑呻吟，Fernando抬起头向上看，在黑暗中看见John迷离隐忍的脸和他紧咬的下唇。他半张着眼睛，被Fernando突然抬头的动作吓了一小跳。一股恶作剧的冲动打他体内不可抑止地升起——于是他便保持着这个屈下双膝的姿势向John扬唇笑了。这画面太过有冲击力，John一下射了出来。Fernando毫无准备地被呛了个正着。他松开了按着John胯骨以防他情不自禁往自己嘴里冲刺的手弯下身咳嗽。John双腿发虚地靠在墙上大口喘息，如果没有那堵墙他可能会倒下去也说不定。  
“我都要开始怀疑你说从来没有出轨是骗我的了。还是说你们西班牙人都这样？”高潮之后John的声音沙哑而慵懒，他伸出手抄在Fernando的腋下试图把他拉起来，“地上凉。”  
一个拳头快而且狠地击中John的嘴角，他确信那种青紫将随他一起渡过这个星期的余下时间。  
“……你怎么敢？”Fernando已经完全站直了，双手握紧垂在身侧，紧绷的下颌线条暗示着他正在咬紧牙关以自控，“难道你不……？”  
“Aw，我道歉，只是个玩笑。”John倚在墙上大张双手以示无害。他的视线一路向下，停在Fernando牛仔裤裆部明显隆起的一块。他笑笑伸出了手，却被Fernando伸手挡开。Fernando定定地看着面前的绿眼睛男人。他裤扣大开，里面一条白色平角裤褪到了大腿中部，赤裸的足趾轻轻扣击着地面。Fernando伸手抓住John的肩膀把对方翻过去压在墙上。他用自己的胸膛挤压着对方的脊背，感觉到厚实的棉料下对方肌肉的猝然绷紧。他低头从解开的牛仔裤后腰看见John若隐若现的结实臀部，手掌覆上，恶意地大力揉捏。  
也许是因为酒精的缘故，John过了好一会才有所反应：“你疯了！我们他妈什么都没有，什么都不知道！你疯了！”  
“不我没有。另一个建议：别再惹我生气。”  
John知趣地闭上了嘴。

结果他们最后仍旧没有用到卧室里的床。John仰面躺在地毯上，上衣卷至肋骨边缘，裤子还挂在脚踝上，膝盖挂在Fernando肩膀上，皮带还未完全从裤腰上被抽出来，金属皮带扣随着Fernando抽送的动作而一下下击敲在他光滑的脊背上。John的手指末端埋入地毯中，指节因用力而发白。他努力仰起颈项，却只能徒劳地翻白眼。他想他是真的要开始怀疑Fernando说自己从未出轨是个谎言了——天杀的他怎么那么爽！Fernando更近地贴向他，深深地整根没入，双球抵在他光溜溜的屁股上，撑得他愈发地涨。他的双腿紧压在金发年轻人的胸膛上。Fernando眼瞳深邃，挺身冲刺快而狠，他看着John，它清晰地映出他的脸，一张多么落寞而失意的脸。于是他闭上眼睛，射了出来。  
他全副体重都压在John身上。一矣他的高潮过去，他立刻撑起身子从John身体里退了出来。对方大张着身体，腿仍无力地曲着，皮带耷拉在地上。Fernando伸手抓住他的脚踝，轻轻摇动他的双腿，没错过他拉直那双健壮的长腿时对方脸上因血液回流进麻木的肢体而流露出的表情。  
“谢谢。”John说。他双手交错地放在头顶，一只手里还捻动着帽衫上的一根白色衣带。Fernando没犯傻去问他谢他什么，John也没有再开口。过了一会Fernando感到身边的那块地毯动了一下，John撑着地面站了起来，一歪一歪地绕过了Fernando伸长的腿,Fernando瞥见精液顺着他大腿健壮的肌理在大腿内侧留下一道黏腻的痕迹。过了一会公寓另一边传来了水流声。

当John在第二天早上浑身酸痛地醒转时，床的另一侧已经空了。在床头柜上有人用一杯水压住了一张便条。他拿起来看了看，把它放进了抽屉里。

 

END


End file.
